User talk:Faustus The Unadviseable
Build:R/D Ebon Aura Blind/Cripple Spammer Moved to Build:D/any Ebon Aura Blind/Cripple Spammer as it is now dervish primary. --Toraen 01:44, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Also, R/D Melandru's Enchantment Killer has been moved to Build:R/D Melandru's Enchantment Killer. Please remember to put "Build:" before the name. --Toraen 02:08, 26 July 2008 (EDT) I cant get it V_V I can't seem to recieve the verification e-mail. I've retyped my email like 4 times and waited like 4 days and still haven't recieved one... Anyone wanna help me?--Faustus The Unadviseable 00:35, 26 July 2008 (EDT) TA Team Build Idea The Degeneration Interupting Ranger prof=Ranger/Elementalist Fire=8 Expert=8 Wild=9+1 Marks=11+1ArrowShotShotShotPoisonUnguentFlameof Elemental Power/build :Inferior to standard BA ranger 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 01:15, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::It's meant to spread conditions not cause damage--Faustus The Unadviseable 16:48, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::So y do u have conjure on a build thats not supposed to cause damage? and if u want to spread conditions bring cripshot, it does it better. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 16:49, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Not exactly PErfect yet but its meant to cause degen not anti-kite conditions...Here's how its supposed to work, for anti melee you combo AP+Tainted Flesh+Burning Arrow+Empathy+Insidious+SS, For anti caster you sub empathy for backfire and Insidious/SS for soul leech--Faustus The Unadviseable 16:52, 6 August 2008 (EDT) The SS Necro Warder prof=Necromancer/Elementalist Curses=12+1+1 Blood=9 Earth=9SpiritParasiteHasteRitualEarthAgainst FoesAgainst Elementsoptional/build :No energy management 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 01:15, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::Again Blood Ritual pl0x--Faustus The Unadviseable 16:49, 6 August 2008 (EDT) The Anti-Melee Diseas Spreader prof=mesme/necro Domination=11+1+1 death=11 fastca=8+1fleshfleshauraOf FrustrationEmpathyEnchantmentof disenchantmentOptional/build :Inferior to already vetted Fast Cast Taint 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 01:15, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::It's pretty much Fast Cast but with an anti-melee twist to go with team.--Faustus The Unadviseable 16:57, 6 August 2008 (EDT) The RC Monk prof=monk/assas protec=12+1+1 divine=12+1 shadow=3of fortuneAegisconditionguardianbondof Stabilityveilreturn/build :Convert*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 01:15, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::Viel for Aegis? Or Convert for Aegis?--Faustus The Unadviseable 16:48, 6 August 2008 (EDT) The Daze Interupt Ranger prof=Ranger/Ritualist Channel=8 Expert=9+2 Wild=8+1 Marks=11+1Head ArrowShotShotShotUnguentThe WindWeaponOptional/build :BHA doesnt do damage. It just pisses off casters. You also have no Read the Wind. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 01:15, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::How bout Daze sin instead of this?--Faustus The Unadviseable 16:56, 6 August 2008 (EDT) The Anti-Caster Mesmer prof=mesme/necro Domination=11+1+1 Blood=12 fastca=6LeechBackfireSpikeof FrustrationStrikeRitualEnchantmentof disenchantment/build :E-management. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 01:15, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::Necro And mesmer keep constant blood ritual on each other +3 pips energy managment FTW?--Faustus The Unadviseable 16:48, 6 August 2008 (EDT) The WoH Monk prof=mo/e healin=12+1+1 protec=10+1 divin=8+1spiritguardianof healingconditionspiritveilaegisof lesser energy/build :One aegis here and no aegis on the other monk=no. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 01:15, 6 August 2008 (EDT) TA is 4 man, i think u mean HA, in that case you need more than one frontliner. Sorry if the feedback seems a bit rough, but thats the way it is. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 01:15, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::First 4 is TA Full 8 is gonna be HA :P. And these werent ready ferrrr rating yets :P--Faustus The Unadviseable 16:49, 6 August 2008 (EDT)